hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2099 hurricane season
The 2099 hurricane season was one of the worst hurricane season ever, with 5 hurricanes with winds over 200 mph these were ,Owen, 200 mph,Tyler, 285, mph, Nu, 210 mph, Sigma, 220 mph, and Omega, 250 mph. The season was so bad because from 2093 to 2097 the ocean temperatures were unusually very cold in 2098 the temperatures were around normal and in 2099 accelerated to where the entire Atlantic was 10 to 20 degrees above normal. a record 54 named storms formed. The season started with an unusual start with Alivia becoming a category 3 in February and making land fall with 125 mph winds in south Carolina.Both Brinley and Clyde were tropical storms in April that merged of the coast of south Carolina into super storm Clyde witch slowly moved up the east coast with 60 mph winds. Seasonal Statistics The season was incredibly active and damaging it had over 50 storms and 32 hurricanes. The season started early with Alivia and ended with Zayalyn in December of the next year. The season had many strong storms and several below 900 mbar An extremely rare Christmas storm, Omega ravaged the Bahamas an Florida at Christmas day and the gulf coast on the 26th . Seasonal predictions The season was predicted to be far above average but the totals got higher as the season progressed.. Storms Individual storms of the 2099 hurricane season Hurricane Alivia On the 15th of February a tropical disturbance formed northwest of Puerto Rico it moved slowly and became Tropical Storm Alivia north of the island on the 17th it became a hurricane in only 24 hours and made landfall as a Category 1 at the northernmost point of the D.R. it then sped up as it strengthened it moved over the Bahamas as a Category 2 it strengthened to a high end Category 3 before making landfall at he south/north Carolina border on the 21st it moved up the coast causing severe damage but weakened to a Tropical storm only 12 hours after landfall. I became extra tropical over New Jersey. Tropical storm Bhrinly On March 29 the NHC, ICPC and the NATSC began tracking an area of slow spin in the Western Caribbean, it slowly moved north northwest into the gulf of Mexico, on April 2 it was designated TD-2 and Named Bhrinly later that day. Until its land fall on the 3rd it rapidly intensified to a Near hurricane force storm. It made land fall near the Big Bend area on Florida and moved Inland before being absorbed by TS-Clyde. Tropical storm Clyde On April 1 a rapidly forming invest was noted and became a tropical storm the next day. as the storm Intensified it began to interact with TS-Bhrinly on the forth it absorbed the remnants of Bhrinly. It ten transitioned into an extra tropical cyclone extremely close to cape Hatteras as it moved up the coast. Over the next week it slowly moved up the east coast causing severe damage until it made landfall on Newfoundland and was absorbed.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons